Revolution!  Rin's Side
by BigMouth12349
Summary: "This is war!" When the Kagamines realize that the fans are neglecting them, they do the only rational thing-declare war on everyone else! LenxRin, perhaps others. T for language.


**Yaaayyy, another collab~! I'm writing this one with Lava-chan! You might remember her from "Troubles and Jealousy." In this fic, we're doing sister-fics. You can find her's here: .net/s/6887284/1/Revolution_Lens_side. So, this takes place a bit in the future. Use your imagination on the exact date, it doesn't really matter XD Okay, I'll cease this blabbering and go on with the story!**

I stared at the computer. Well, maybe "glared" would be more accurate. It was like I thought I could change what I saw by drying out my eyeballs. But even as the words on the screen in front of me blurred, it didn't change the facts. The horrible, annoying, _unacceptable_ facts.

"This. Is. IT!" The last word was punctuated by me slamming my tiny fists onto the computer desk with all the force I could muster, scattering sheet music and causing the laptop in front of me to tremble.

"Uwa!" I spun around. Len, surprised at my sudden outburst, had fallen off the bed he had been sitting on. The video game controller that had been in his hands a moment ago rested on the floor next to him as he rubbed his head. "Rin! What was that all about?"

" 'What was that all about,' he says. I'll _show_ you what that was all about, Len!" I jabbed a yellow-painted fingernail at the screen, causing the image to flicker. Whoops, that probably wasn't too good for it. "Just _look_ at the ranking list for this week!"

Len looked over it. "It seems pretty normal, Rin." I smacked the back of his head. "Ack! Rin! What was that for?" Len frowned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Look closer, you idiot! Look at _who_ is on the ranking list!"

"Miku... Miku... Luka... Miku... Gumi... Piko... Miku... Yuki... Gaku-Rin, I don't get it!" Len looked so confused. I could have _throttled_ him! How could he be so dense?

"Do you see _our_ names on the ranking list, Len-kun?" I scrolled down and back up, letting him see the entire list. "Miku's on there a kajillion times, and every single vocaloid has at least one song... every single vocaloid except us."

"You're joking!" Len gasped in surprise (finally, a normal reaction), and re-read the list. "This isn't possible!"

"Oh, but it is," I said, dropping my head into my hands. "I've been watching the rankings, Len. Our songs keep getting pushed down and down, and now they're off the list all together! Even _Yuki_ is more popular than us! She's, like, five or something!"

"She's nine, Rin. And what's wrong with her age? She's been nine for quite awhile, remember?"

"So? We've been fourteen for awhile, and I'm still flat as a board and your as shota as ever!" I picked up my head and crossed my arms over my chest. Len looked flustered.

"W-What does that have to do with anything?"

"Yuki hasn't changed any, so why is she suddenly so popular? Is it because she's cute? _She's stealing my moe status, Len!_" I banged my fists against the table again."Am I not cute enough, Len, is that why the fans like her and Miku more? I'll show those bastards cute! It'll be real _cute_ when I rip off their arms and shove them up their-"

"Rin! Calm down!" Len slapped a hand over my mouth. "Y-You're plenty cute." I blushed a bit, not quite sure how to take that. So, naturally, I went for insulting him. What, isn't that what your _supposed _to do when a boy calls you cute? Silly me, _that's_ why I'm still single.

"And you're plenty shota, but that doesn't stop little Piko from climbing up the charts now does it? And Lily is getting more popular everyday! Taking our color with her stupid _blonde hair_ and _tsundere personality_ and _hoe-ish outfit_..."

"And your outfit isn't revealing at all?"

"_Not as revealing as hers!"_ Jeez, Len, you aren't helping! Besides, Lily actually had the figure to pull such an outfit off. Bitch. "Come to think of it, I don't think any of the vocaloids on the ranking lists are actually there because of their _voice_. Miku's Miku, fans only listen to her because she's the most famous. Yuki's cute, Kaito and Gakupo have legions of fangirls-"

"Hey! I have fangirls, too!"

"Who are being ursuped by Piko as surely as mine are being taken by Yuki! Lily, Meiko, and Luka all show off the goods, Gumi has the whole 'look-at-me-I'm-all-badass' thing going on-"

"Oh, _come on_, Rin, you're being rediculous!" Len looked exasperated.

"Am I, Len? _Am_ I?" I pointed at the computer screen. "Do you need to see the rankings again?"

"Okay, okay, maybe our fanbase has slipped a little, but it's not because Yuki's more moe or because Piko's more shota-they're all really talented!" Dammit, Len, trying to inject logic into my fury! I growled, slamming the laptop shut.

"Oh, no. I have more talent in my _pinky finger_ than half of those people have in their entire bodies!" Sure, we weren't the best vocaloids, but we deserved to be somewhere on the ranking list! I mean, we were one of the pioneers in the vocaloid fandom! We deserved better than this!

"I think you're overreacting." Len sat back down on our bed, but he ignored the video game. I knew that this was a sign that I had worried him; he usually couldn't take his eyes off of than freaking screen once he started playing. I sat next to him, falling backwards.

"I think you're underreacting, Len. Aren't you angry at all?"

"No, I'm not! Miku and Luka and Yuki and all of them worked really hard for those rankings!" I frowned and sat up, grabbing Len's face. "A-Ah, Rin, what are you..." He trailed off as I stared into his eyes. In them, I could see that he was plenty angry. Scared, too. So why was he holding it in? The answer was obvious, of course. Len was trying to be the responsible one. Well, that was all well and good, but I didn't want responsible Len. I wanted pissed Len.

I let go of him, sighing and leaning against the wall. "I can see why fans like Piko better, actually. He's much cuter."

_"What?"_ I smirked as Len yelled. "How could you say that, Rin?" He looked at me in shock and horror.

"Because he worked _so_ hard for that ranking, Len. Isn't that what you said?" Realizing he'd been tricked, Len growled under his breath.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little upset. But what are we going to do about it?" My smirk grew wider at that-an evil plot was forming in my mind.

"Easy, Len: We fight!" I leapt to my feet, pressing my hands against my hips. "This is war!"

**I hope this story has caught your intrest! Please review ^.^**


End file.
